Stay Trailer
by xVazacx
Summary: Gabriella & Troy are in love. But everything goes wrong when they go to collage. What happens when the love of your life leaves? You want them to Stay! Gabriella leaves, and Troy wants her to Stay. Will she come back? Rated T for violence and sexual sce


! .. Stay With Mee .. !

**You Had A Amazing Boyfriend.**

Troy: You see that star, it's named Gabriella!

Gabriella: giggles Good one!

Troy: No, seriously, here is the certificate..

Gabriella: You named a star after me?

Troy: Yea, of course... I want you too know how much i love you!

Gabriella: smiles & kisses Troy

**He Was Your Everything.**

Troy: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT GABRIELLA!

Gabriella: DON'T SHOUT AT ME! AND I TOLD YOU, HE KISSED ME, I PUSHED HIM AWAY!

Troy: SO, YOU WERE STILL KISSING!

Gabriella: YEAH FOR A FIGGEN SECOND, AND THEN I PULLED BACK AND SLAPPED HIM.. TROY, YOUR THE ONLY ONE FOR ME AND YOU KNOW THAT!

Troy: GABRIELLA, I AM SICK OFF THIS. WE SHOULD TAKE A BREAK!

Gabriella: starts crying NO!! TROY PLEASE, I LOVE YOU. I'M SORRY, IT DIDNT MEAN ANYTHING!

Troy: Takes Gabby in his arms Sssh, hey.. i'm sorry!

**But What Happens When Your Going To Collage?**

Gabriella: Hey, baby.. wanna go out today?

Troy: Ughh, I can't I have this stupid basketball thing.. how about tomorrow?

Gabriella: Uhh, can't tomorrow is the day my dad died, so I comfort my mom, how about the day after?

Troy: I can't, I have to celebrate my mom & dad's aniversary!

Gabriella: So basically we're busy the whole week!

Troy: Yeah, bassicaly..

Gabriella: Troy, do you think this isn't working?

Troy: looks at Gabriella Hey, dont brake up with me! Because I know we can make it work!

Gabriella: smiles I don't deserve you Bolton! kisses him

**You try to work everything out, but it ends up in a total mess!**

Gabriella: on the phone Troy, what time are we going to the movies today?

Troy: Uhh, movies?

Gabriella: Yeah.. You Promised Me, remember?

Troy: Ohh yeah.. Gabs, I can't make it i'm sorry!

Gabriella: Ohh, really? hears a girl on the phone

Sharpay: Troy.. we're waiting!

Gabriella: Upset/Angry Who's that!?

Troy: Just a buisness partner, Gabs.. I gotta go!

Gabriella: Okay, Love You..

Troy: Uh.. Yeah, bye! hangs up

**You're Jelous and Devastated so you spy on him.**

Gabriella: Looking in the window & see's Troy & Sharpay kissing

Troy: doesn't pull away

Gabriella: knocks on the door, crying

Sharpay: answers it Um.. hey?

Gabriella: pushes open the door and runs into Troy

Troy: see's Gabriella crying Gabriella? .. What .. Why are .. What's wrong?

Gabriella: HOW COULD YOU. YOU JERK!

Troy: What are you talking about..?

Gabriella: DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW TROY.. I SAW YOU!

Troy: Gabs.. goes to give her a cuddle

Gabriella: Pushes Troy away GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU CHEAT! runs out

Troy: Gabriella!!

**He returns home, trying to sort things out. He searches everywhere for her. He finds a note..**

_Troy,_

_i can't believe you'd do this to me! _

_after all we've been through!_

_i though you loved me!_

_guess i was wrong.._

_have a wonderfull life with that bitch!_

_don't bother looking for me.._

_you dont know how much you've broke my heart.._

_Jerk!_

Troy: Scrunches up the note and runs to find Gabriella

**You find the love of your life, at the airport, about to board the plaine.**

Troy: GABRIELLA.. WAIT! runs up to her

Gabriella: crying WHAT, DO YOU WANT!!

Troy: You.. Nothing but you!

Gabriella: crying

Air Hotess: Ms. Are You Boarding the plaine?

Troy: Gabriella.. please, stay!

Air Hotess: Ms. ?

Gabriella: crying, looks from Troy to the air hostess back to Troy I have to go..

Troy: crying Gabs?

Gabriella: I had to go, they're waiting for me.. Troy, i'm sorry! lets go of Troy's hand and walks onto the plaine

Troy: crying GABRIELLA.. PLEASE, STAY! GABRIELLA!!

Gabriella: sitting on the plaine hears Troy crying

Troy: looks at the window GABRIELLA!!

Gabriella: crying even more looks out of the window and see's Troy

Troy: looks at Gabriella crying i love you!

Gabriella: puts her hand on the window

Troy: watches as Gabriella takes off

**Stay ..**

**Coming To A Fanfiction Near You.**

**Coming to screens on 1st of June.**

**-- Live. In. Love 3**


End file.
